


Blackberry Eyes

by kumjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumjongin/pseuds/kumjongin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He had blackberry eyes..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackberry Eyes

The air was melon and the woman speaking to him had the voice of cranberries. “What do you want me to tell you that isn’t in your file?” Jongin asked, a half smile slipping into his features as he leaned back in his chair. “He had blackberry eyes,” he finally offered.  


“What does that mean to you?”  


“Just that. Whenever I looked into his eyes I could taste blackberries. And his name was smoky toffee.”  


“Jongin…that doesn’t tell us anything. I understand that you perceive things differently than the rest of us, but you have to work with us as well,” she said, voice turning amber.  


“None of you understand. I hear the things you say. That I don’t feel. That I’m without motive. But you’re wrong. About everything,” he explained.  


Brick words had fallen upon his ears, painting the world in shades of brown he loathed. Sociopath. Murderer. Insane. Darkness surrounded those words in chocolate coating and his fists had clenched as he overheard. They didn’t know a thing, he knew and felt too much. He was more than capable of feeling, and he was perfectly in his right mind.  


“If there’s nothing wrong with you…then why did you kill Oh Sehun?” her amber voice disrupted his thoughts.  


He sighed quietly, chocolate bitterness falling on his palate. “Because I loved him too much. Every time he looked at me it was blackberries. Every time we kissed it was cinnamon. When I made love to him it was pomegranate. And every time he said his name it was smoky toffee. When you say it there’s a hint of lime,” he explained.  


“You killed someone you loved too much?”  


“His blood was sunflowers. I loved him and I needed him too much. So I took him. He was so beautiful when it was done, his skin was apples and the bruises were caramel with a hint of salt.”  


“Do you have any remorse?”  


“I can still taste him.”

**Author's Note:**

> A transfer from my tumblr, I'm trying to have one solid space for all of my fics to go. This was written in literally 10 minutes.


End file.
